Gold Dust Woman
by FrostedDarkfox
Summary: [songfic] Set to Gold Dust Woman by Steevie Nicks. The AlannaJon breakup. It's more anger than crying boohooness


"Royalty makes a horrible lover, Jon. If I became your queen they'd have me forget that I ever trained as knight, I didn't go through all of those years for nothing; I trained for eight years so I could help people, go on quests, and fight for Tortall. Jon, you have to understand, I can't give this up now, I can't marry you-"

Jon's temper skyrocketed. "Go on, Alanna, dig your own grave, live your life as a spinster; it's not like I care!" he yelled. He didn't even try to contain his voice; the whole tribe would have heard them by now as it was. "If you reject me, who would take you?" his tone was harsh, made bitter by sheer fury. "Do you honestly think George is going to sit around and wait for you forever? Do you think he's staying faithful to you-he's got eyes for everyone, Alanna!"

Alanna nearly slapped him at that, "Don't you _dare _bring George into this, Jon, it's all about _you_!"

~*~*~*~__

_Rock on -- gold dust woman  
  
_

_Take your silver spoon  
  
_

_And dig your grave_  
  


~*~*~*~

A cool breeze whipped up sand at her feet as she turned to escape his presence. Jon reached out quickly, knowing this was his last chance; he grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "Alanna, please." his voice was soft and coaxing to her ears.

~*~*~*~__

_  
Heartless challenge_

_  
Pick your path and I'll pray  
  
_

~*~*~*~

This time she did slap him and he lowered his eyes but did not release her, "Why, Alanna?" his voice cracked as he whispered.

Her temper flared, "I said I needed time to think and I walk back into my tent to find half of my stuff packed and ready! I guess I've overlooked it all along, I must have been blind to miss it, but Jon, this truly brings it to light-you're nothing but an arrogant, spoiled prince! You dare bring George into this when you know I've never done anything like you and your court ladies!"

He winced, "At least they're _women_, Lady Alanna! What are you but the _Woman_ who rides like a _man_?"

~*~*~*~__

_  
Wake up in the morning_

_  
See your sunrise -- loves -- to go down  
  
_

_Lousy lovers -- pick their prey  
  
_

_But they never cry out loud  
  
_

~*~*~*~

"Tired of me then, Jon? I'm just some cheap whore that you helped along to knighthood?" she glared at him, Jon was one of the few that had known her true identity as a page and squire. "You've had your fun and now you'll pass me off? May I remind you, Jonathan of Conté, that _you _proposed to _me_?"

A traitorous tear leaked from her eye and Jon felt horrible. But instead of doing the smart thing and calming down however, his temper rose to match hers and he put his foot in even deeper. "And what if you were? Sometimes I wish I had told Uncle Gareth or my father about you! Something's wrong with you, a little girl who wanted to play with the boys, who thought she could keep up and not get caught by anyone," he was jeering at her, letting his anger grip his tongue and make him say the most reckless things. If she had met his sapphire eye she would have seen remorse, but as it was she was seething and waves of anger rolled off her shoulders like so much scorching desert wind and looking anywhere but at his face.

"I did keep up, Jon, I worked harder than anyone; give me almost any weapon and I could beat you with it. I _didn't_ get caught by anyone, Jon, only by you-and that wasn't exactly by choice either. It's not like I dragged you off to fight the Ysandir!"

~*~*~*~_  
  
_

_Did she make you cry  
  
_

_Make you break down  
  
_

_Shatter your illusions of love  
  
_

_Is it over now -- do you know how  
  
_

_Pick up the pieces and go home.  
  
_

~*~*~*~

"And wrong with me?" Alanna repeated, "What's wrong with _me_?! What's wrong with me is that I ever felt I could trust you, Jon. How could I even go as far to think I loved you? You're nothing but a pampered palace brat!"

~*~*~*~_  
  
_

_Rock on -- ancient woman  
  
_

_Follow those who pale  
  
_

_In your shadow  
  
_

~*~*~*~

"I'll be king one day, and when I am-"

"What, Jonathan, what'll you do?" she interrupted, her tone was taunting, "Run Tortall into the ground? Bring it to the feet of its enemies?"

"You've got some nerve, you're still my vassal, and as such, I _command_ respect!" Jon raised a fist as if to strike her and she didn't even flinch.

"Don't you dare, Prince Jonathan, I am no vassal of the Tortallan thrown, not anymore! Take away all you like; my nobility, my shield, make it as though I never existed; but know this, Prince Jonathan of Conté," she spat out the words like poison, "You have my pity, pity for all that will live in Tortall under your rule, but you will never have my servitude! I will not sit and wait for you to give me orders, or command respect from me. I made an oath to your father, but I will not make such to you!" she twisted her wrist out of his grasp violently and stalked to her tent.

~*~*~*~_  
  
_

_Rulers make bad lovers  
  
_

_You better put your kingdom up for sale  
  
_

~*~*~*~

Jon stood there...lost...no woman had ever rejected him, ever. But Alanna just had. 'God's what have I done? I didn't mean any of that.' he groaned and buried his face in his hands. When he pulled them away he was surprised to find them wet with his own tears. 'What just happened? All I did was ask her to marry me!'

~*~*~*~_  
  
_

_Did she make you cry  
  
_

_Make you break down  
  
_

_Shatter your illusions of love  
  
_

_Is it over now -- do you know how  
  
_

_Pickup the pieces and go home._

~*~*~*~


End file.
